Laura's new life
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: Sequel to Laura Twist please review and subscribe thank you.
1. Chapter 1

5 months later.

Laura had started her new life.

The luxuries were endless, a soft clean bed, gourmet food and the finest clothes and jewellery that man could make.

Yet she still thought of that night on LondonBridge. The night were she saw two of her closest friends murdered on the spot, at least she was certain Dodger was murdered yet she never knew what happened after he was pushed of the bridge. Her grandfather and Oliver refused to speak of it.

One thing they did speak of though was marriage! She had recently turned fifteen but this did not matter she loved her brother dearly but he had been speaking of this many times, when he was not at school that is. Oliver had become very successful at school and was set to become a successful writer.

Laura on the other hand was left at home with a governess, Miss May. He was kind but strict. Laura was lectured in literature, history and lady like skills. Yet she never focused in class because she always thought of that night.

Oliver stepped through the door one evening stating that there would be a dinner party on two hours Laura was ushered upstairs by her maid to get ready she slipped on a pale pink gown with rose buds embodied with rosebuds. She pinned her soft golden hair up to frame her face. She looked at herself into her mirror in disbelief she started her life in the workhouse and here she was now about to attend a dinner party.

"Excuse me Miss, there waiting for you downstairs."

Laura rushed downstairs and entered the dining room to be introduced to the Robertson's. They were a middle aged couple who owned a diamond mine; they were even richer than her Grandfather.

Laura sat down next to her brother and was not really engaged in the conversation; she was still wondering why they were here.

"Well she is very beautiful, I wish Jack could be here he said he was studying at school but he will be here soon to meet Laura." said Mrs Robertson.

"Meet me?"

"Laura the Robertson's have a son called Jack and we want you to get to know him before you are married." explained Oliver.

"Married, could you excuse me for a minute." whispered Laura.

Laura stepped into the garden and took some deep breaths; she could not be married so quickly to a person she has never met!

Meanwhile Jack walked through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura had a plan she knew she couldn't marry at this age; she was going to run away. She rushed back into the house, avoiding the dining room she packed her things, left a note and left the house just like that.

She looked back at the large mansion that was her hero, a tear slid down her face; she realised she had to never go back she walked down the street in search of hope and freedom in the city of London as she did nearly a year ago with her brother, but this time she was all alone.

Meanwhile Jack had entered the dining room and was greeted with open arms by Oliver who immediately recognised him as the artful Dodger!

Dodger explained that after he was rescued, unconscious underneath the bridge he went into hospital for long time due to head injuries, when he was visited by the Robertsons who wanted to adopt him and of course he agreed. Since then he had excelled in school despite his lack of education.

"Oh Dodger wait until Laura sees you!" exclaimed Oliver. "Laura come in its Dodger!"

Oliver waited and then decided to look for her.

He stepped into the garden, she was not there.

He went up to her room and found the note that read;

_Dear Oliver,_

_I'm so sorry but I simply will not get married._

_I am too young and I will not accept the idea._

_I understand that you wanted me to get to know my lover._

_But I will not do it._

_I am going back into London hopefully I will_

_Find happiness without getting married._

_I will lover you for ever._

_Laura._

Oliver broke down in her room and it was not long before all the diners were upstairs with him and reading the note. Dodger ran to the police office and told the officers on duty all that happened. They then created missing persons poster and throughout London all evening they also tried to find Laura but she was no where to be found.

Laura was in an awful situation herself, alone


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver sat in the police office and realised that this was the second time he was on this situation where his sister was in grave danger, tonight he would do more to save to save her this time he would go further.

Meanwhile Laura was still tied to a chair in silence tears slid down her face as she thought to herself, she could die tonight, yet if she was rescued she would have to go home and be married. She couldn't do it Dodger could be dead, but she still loved him dearly with all her heart.

2 hours later.

Dodger and Oliver were outside the apartment door with the police officers.

"Let her go now."

"Do you have the money?"

"This is the police let us in!"

"What about the money?"

"Let us in!"

"Give me the money or she dies!"

Noah shot his gun in the ceiling causing Laura, who was in his grasp, to scream.

This then triggered Oliver to run into the only to instantly be shot.

Laura screamed again, this time a policeman entered the room and shot Noah.

Laura knelt down next to Oliver who had a wound in his arm; she was joined by her grandfather who embraced her.

Laura knelt by her brother sharing magic moments with him before he was taken away on a stretcher to the hospital.

As Laura stood up she saw Dodger; she ran to him and embraced him.

"What are you doing here I thought you were dead!"

"Well obviously not and you may now know me as Jack Robertson."

Laura embraced Jack as if life depended on it.

"Now you know who I am, Will you marry me?"

"Of course!"

There was a huge celebration at the crime scene.

Three weeks later Jack and Laura were married; they had many beautiful children, Mary, Emily and Michael. They had a large income from Jack's job managing the diamond mine and his successful writing career.

Where as Oliver met a girl called Anna and they had many lovely children, Rachel, Finn and Belle. Oliver became a successful teacher.


End file.
